Las caras del arte histriónico
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Especial por el aniversario del capítulo Stage Plight/Dificultad Escénica. Toda una semana dedicada a Luan Loud y Benny Williams con historias inconexas (clasificado T por Tonto, ¿entienden?
1. El silencio hace al mimo

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro_. The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom International Media y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

_**Las caras del arte histriónico**_

_**El silencio hace al mimo**_

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**22 de junio de 2017**

**10:34 pm**

**Preparatoria Royal Woods**

Por las reacciones de la gente en el gimnasio, Benny no dudó ni un segundo en que Luan Loud estaba loca. No loca como un asesino serial o como alguien con trastorno obsesivo compulsivo o como un aficionado a los deportes cuando su equipo favorito gana la Serie Mundial, sino loca como quienes se lanzan de cabeza desde un avión. Una persona capaz de darlo todo por inyectar emociones a su vida con una sonrisa algo exagerada y una risotada que, de tantas veces, uno no sabe si es real o actuada.

Sin embargo, no es ese motivo para no correr.

-¡Rápido, Lu! -exhortó Benny, vestido de manga larga a rayas delgadas y pantalón negro sujeto con tirantes- ¡Casi nos tienen!

-¡Eso… eso trato! -respondió Luan, animada y con el traje de su acto de mímica mientras reía por el desastre que ambos ocasionaron en pleno baile.

Les resultó excitante. Las caras de Jackie, una amiga de esta y Shannon cubiertas de pintura por el desaire que le causaron a quienes las invitaron lo decía todo.

-¡Juro que cuando las atrape, van a quedar hechas polvo! -maldijo Mandee, bañada en pintura azul sobre su vestido de gala verde con lunares blancos- ¡Seas quien seas, no te me escapas!

-Ya le pediremos cuentas a ese palurdo de Williams -secundó Shannon, con la boina arruinada y apestando como nunca tuvo idea en su vida-. Esto tiene todo su sello.

-¿Y qué me dices de la hermana de Leni? -terció Jackie, no menos molesta por haber perdido un vestido de alquiler a causa de la pintura.

-¿Hablas de Luan? -cuestionó Shannon- Sé que es bromista, pero ella tiene sus límites con el club de drama.

-Además, no la hemos visto aquí hoy.

-¡Corriste con suerte, Benjamin Williams! -gritó furiosa Mandee, entrando a la escuela para cambiarse.

Viendo a la tercia alejarse, Benny no evitó suspirar en forma ruidosa. Estando dentro del contenedor de basura, ambos trataron de no respirar por el olor y la evidente consistencia de la basura.

-¿Ya se fueron? -preguntó Luan, inhalando por error y sintiendo un olor familiar.

-Eso creo -respondió Benny-. ¿Huele a pizza?

-Deben ser los sobrantes del año escolar -teorizó la comediante-, ¡Queso-rpresa! ¿Entiendes?

Riendo ambos, se olvidaron de vigilar por un segundo, mismo que fue rellenado por la estridente risotada de Lori y algunas amigas suyas, mismas que arrojaron sus vasos de ponche sobre ellos.

Sorprendida, tuvo que contener a Benny de irse a los golpes contra quienes, creyó este, le arrojaron adrede las bebidas.

-¡Suelta! ¡Suéltame! -gritó por lo bajo el actor.

-No salgas… -contuvo Luan, probando un poco de la bebida-… creo que ya estamos solos.

-¿No ves que nos bañaron en ponche? -protestó el chico.

-Le pediré a mi hermano que lave tu ropa mañana -repuso Luan.

No les costó trabajo salir del contenedor. Para entonces, los pantalones de ambos estaban grasientos y con olor a queso, embutidos y salsa de pizza que empezaba a descomponerse, las camisas y la boina de Luan estaban pegajosos y el cabello de ella estaba hecho un desastre, pues la liga del cabello se le atoró y tuvieron que cortarla.

Tomando la tandem del chico, ambos se dirigieron a casa, una vez que recogieron sus cosas.

No dejaron de conversar, bastante divertidos, de la broma de Luan, una serie de globos dispuestos en forma de corazón que prendían del techo. Habría sido más sencillo, pero si la chica tuvo la idea, él puso el remate. ¿Por qué agua y grasa de cocina -pensó Benny en su momento- cuando pueden ser llenados con pintura, orina de zorrillo y otras porquerías?

-¿Y cómo quieres que olvide la cara de Andrews? -rió Luan, recordando cómo a aquella trigueña le cayeron dos globos con salsa de tomate echada a perder (receta de la abuela Casagrande fermentada) y otro con líquido séptico que estaba reservado para el asistente de la directora Rivers- ¡Apuesto a que mañana olerá a algo más que a basurero!

-Eso fue por los cincuenta que no me devolvió al iniciar el curso -celebró Benny-. Oye, ¿tienes planes para hoy?

-Le dije a mamá que me quedaré con una amiga, ya que nadie me invitó al baile -respondió Luan-, ¿y tú?

-Hoy inyectaron a mamá por su sinusitis, y le dije que vendría una chica linda.

-¿Es un chiste?

-La señorita Flor de Manzano no tiene que ver.

-Entonces la idea empieza a gustarme.

Tuvieron cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido hasta llegar a la habitación de Benny, atestada con reproducciones de mechas de algunos animes que suele ver de vez en cuando como -eso dice- refuerzo en su instrucción actoral vocal.

Teniendo una idea súbita, y viendo que Benny se sentó en la cama para quitarse la camiseta, empezó a fingir ahogamiento.

-¿Te pasa algo? -ella no responde- ¿Quieres agua?, ¿una maniobra Heimlich?, ¿un susto?

Tratando de mantenerse en su papel, en cuanto se acercó este Luan le plantó un beso sonoro, húmedo, que provocó una pequeña carpa abajo.

-¡Tramposa! -dijo riendo Benny, un poco molesto por el chistecito de su novia.

-Te lo creíste -confirmó Luan, recordando un meme de una rata afeitada y recostada sobre su lomo con expresión burlesca.

En medio de risas, ambos pasaron una noche más que divertida, más allá de las bromas y los juegos mientras tomaban cartas en el asunto de su relación…

¿Entienden?

~o~

**Si, nuevo reto. Nuevo. Ugh, pelele, pero esto es algo más que especial. Será, ante todo, un preludio a lo que viene de mi parte este mes.**

**Si, me caga Benny Williams (apellido confirmado transmedia). Tal vez sea hora de equilibrar las cosas tras la Semana Luaggie y darle un poco de cariñitos de Luan al Benjamín.**

**Ahora**

**Sigan sintonizados**

**_Sam the Stormbringe_r**


	2. ¿Qué hará Benny con el iluminador?

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro_. The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom International Media y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

_**Las caras del arte histriónico**_

_**¿Qué hará Benny con el iluminador?**_

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**15 de enero de 2020**

**10:34 pm**

**El Portal Chortle**

Hace tiempo que la maestra Bernardo se los indicó. Si querían despedirse de la preparatoria, debían hacerlo por todo lo alto sobre el escenario, y el tener que ver al hermano de su novia como iluminador en el personal de la adaptación de "La Novicia Rebelde" no lo pone de mejor ánimo. No porque él no quisiera destacar como actor sino porque, apenas con una o dos actividades extracurriculares, decidieron en casa (y el abuelo Loud, según Luan, había sido muy insistente en ello) que necesitaba una beca si quería entrar a aquella escuela de artes.

Sentado a una de las mesas, ambos tomaron la decisión de relajarse un poco, aunque fuera en una cita doble… o, al menos, hasta que supo que tendría más compañía de la esperada.

A su derecha, por desgracia estaba aquella chica emo con quien su novia mantiene una relación más o menos cordial, Madeleine o como se llame. A su izquierda, una chica de tez clara y ojos achinados que se presentó como Chloe. Justo al frente tiene a su novia y a su potencial cuñado, y entre ambos está aquél chico que por muy poco logró ganarle en el concurso de pasteles de invierno que patrocinaron los restaurantes de la ciudad, Claude o algo por el estilo.

-… y entonces, le dije -narraba Lincoln, todavía con un poco de puré de papa en la cara- "en boca cerrada no entran moscas".

Salvo él mismo, los presentes en la mesa soltaron una carcajada. Esa historia del "chico Alien" del Club de Antigüedades de la escuela le suena tan inverosímil de creer que es imposible que nadie pudiera alcanzar a lamerse el codo y terminar con una luxación en el cuello.

"Genial -pensó-. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que invitar a su hermano?"

-¿Ya podemos pedir la cuenta? -preguntó hastiado Benny.

-¿Incómodo? -devolvió Lincoln, habiendo recibido una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-No es eso.

-¿Y por qué no hablas de eso, Benny el Toro? -retó Maggie con sarcasmo.

-Si, ¿por qué no lo dices? -intervino Clyde- La doctora López siempre decía que es mala idea guardarse algo.

-La verdad, me siento incómodo con la idea de una cita en grupo -confesó Benny-, y más si me llaman como a ese buey de Dora la Exploradora.

-Da gracias a que no haya un venado llamado Benny -murmuró Maggie-. Lincoln, ¿qué me dices del pastel de chocolate alemán de aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo a solas, Ben? -pidió Luan.

-Claro, necesito un poco de aire fresco -accedió el castaño.

-¿Van a tardar mucho? -inquirió Chloe, un tanto insegura.

-Sólo será un segundo, Bebé -confirmó Clyde al tiempo que daba un bocado a un panecillo de arroz de la cena.

Abandonando la mesa, la pareja salió al vestíbulo del local. Un poco cansada, Luan decidió cambiar un poco su actitud.

-¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? -cuestionó Luan, molesta.

-Tu hermano seguro me odia por esa idea de la cita doble.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Te preocupa lo que Lincoln piensa de ti por una idea que tuviste? ¡Eso es muy tonto!

-¿Y no es tonto invitar a su amigo, a su novia y a esa rara que me cree un animal castrado? -preguntó retórico Benny, sintiendo un tirón de oreja- ¡Oye!

-Te diré una cosa. Lincoln no ha tenido una buena racha -enlistó Luan llevándole de la oreja al quicio de la entrada del recinto principal-. Su novia lo cortó, la maestra Bernardo lo tiene trabajando como burro para demostrar que no hay favoritismo en el personal y la cita que le conseguí apenas y le cae bien porque los tres tenemos historia. Si te pedí esto fue porque no tenía otra forma de animarlo, era esto o que Luna lo hiciera su tramoyista para su banda?

-¿Cómo que historia?

-¡No me cambies el tema! -reprochó la comediante- ¿No puedes siquiera hacer algo sencillo por él aunque no te agrade?

No da crédito a lo que escucha. Puede concederle a su cuñado que haya roto con la tal Mollie, de quien primero escuchó cosas empalagosas y que hasta hace poco la encontró en una tutoría de cálculo integral riéndose de lo ingenuo que era Lincoln. Sabe que la chica con quien vino le es muy antipática por las constantes mofas de que él mismo es objeto. Que la maestra Bernardo lo trate prácticamente como una mula y le añada a todo ese peso su vida privada, eso sí es de no creerlo.

-Esta noche es de micrófono abierto si te interesa -concluyó Luan.

-¿,Y qué puedo hacer yo? -dijo Benny, autocompadeciéndose.

-Eres bueno improvisando, ¿no? Sólo te pido que me ayudes a ayudarlo.

Un poco tensos, regresaron a la mesa. Ya entonces, Clyde y Chloe habían pedido una orden de churros para compartir entre ellos, mientras que Maggie terminó dormida contra la silla. Lincoln, por su lado, empezó a escribir en su teléfono. Desconocía qué redsctaba, y realmente le interesa un carajo, pero la expresión de su rostro difería de lo que, minutos atrás, emanaba.

Luan no lo siguió. Decidió dejarlo todo en sus manos, cosa que le gusta tanto como la ronda de stand-up de una mujer castaña de lentes sobre lo pesado que es trabajar en animación con un acosador sexual, lo que se traduce a nada.

-Oye… -llamó Benny-…, oye, Lincoln.

Desde el acceso a los baños, Luan los observa. Benny se dio cuenta, cosa que le hizo llevarse la mano a la frente.

-Oye, Lincoln -insistió-, tal vez…

-Escucha, acepto que sales con mi hermana -respondió Lincoln con un dejo de resignación-, y sé que no es justo que yo venga con una chica que se quedó dormida o que se me ocurrió invitar a mi mejor amigo y a su novia… no te ofendas, Chloe, Clyde…

-No hay problema -atajó Clyde mientras que Chloe sumergía un churro en chocolate fundido.

-…, pero ¿sabes? Creo que no es buen momento. Pago mi consumo -dijo Lincoln, sacando de su billetera algo de dinero-, el de Maggie y… cinco de propina. Dile a Luan que los espero en Vanzilla.

"Bien hecho, Benjamin", maldijo para sí.

.

Conforme pasaron los días entre el desastre de cita y el estreno de la obra, la relación entre los tres se volvió algo tedioso. Entre Benny y Lincoln las cosas llegaron a un punto más que muerto, evitándose mutuamente. El actor porque no tiene idea de cómo acercarse a él, mientras que el iluminador de la obra sólo lo evade porque su presencia la siente demasiado forzada.

En cambio, ambos hermanos tuvieron que ser intervenidos. Luan, sencillamente, era incapaz de verlo sufrir siempre que no fuera en primero de abril, lo que torció mucho su comedia a algo más que meros juegos sin sentido ni chiste. Ella había desistido de buscarle citas, del mismo modo que él renunció a ser su asistente en Negocios Graciosos, del mismo modo que ambos preferían comer separados.

Empero, ambos jóvenes adultos llevaron la peor parte. El trato, antes empalagoso, ahora pasó a ser algo distante. Si bien les iba, acaso un beso aquí y allá, pero cuando tocaban el tema de Lincoln, tan solo se iban cada quien por su cuenta.

Llegó el final de mes, y con todo ese asunto socavando su relación, Luna llegó de visita. La rockera sencillamente no alcanzó lugar en la universidad que deseaba, por lo que, para no desperdiciar el tiempo sabático que se convirtió en su modo de vida, optó ppr formar una nueva banda con algunos conocidos de cursos del séptimo al décimo grado.

-Gracias por cargar con mis maletas, niño -dijo Luna, en cuanto entró a su vieja habitación.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer -replicó Lincoln, sudoroso por haber venido a toda prisa desde la escuela, dejando las maletas y estuches en la entrada.

-¿No vas a meter mis maletas? -pidió la castaña.

-Prefiero no hacerlo -musitó el chico, yendo de prisa a su propia pieza.

-Detente ahí, chico -ordenó Luna, tomándolo del hombro para enfatizar-. ¿Por qué evitas entrar.

-¿Recuerdas al novio de Luan?

-Ajá.

-Trata de que le caiga bien, y la verdad no hay punto común.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Dejé el modelismo el año pasado por culpa de Lana y sus paseos con las mascotas -explicó Lincoln, sabiéndose en relativa confianza-, y la única vez que intentó eso, pues…

~x~

El modelo del mecha _Cometa Oscuro S-10_, de la película _Profetas del Último Eclipse_, terminó bañado en pintura blanca, a pesar de que tenia que ser un modelo forzosamente negro con detalles en gris, rojo y marrón como señales de haber participado en batalla.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que los detalles son en blanco? -maldecía Benny, teniéndolo por el cuello- ¿Qué no viste la película?

-¡Mira quién lo dice! -respondió rabioso Lincoln, con lamcara bañada en pintura negra- El idiota que jamás ha visto el anime y el arte conceptual antes que la película.

-¡¿Te parece que nado en dinero?! ¡Sólo se hicieron doscientos modelos!

-¡Hay doscientos como tú, actorcete!

Frente a ellos, siendo ignorada de forma estúpida, Luan les arrojó a ambos una jarra de limonada que la madre de Benny les había preparado.

~x~

-Y eso explica por qué no puedo entrar a tu habitación, ni puedo ir a la casa de ese patán ni hablar siquiera con ambos -terminó de describir Lincoln.

-Viejo, eso es muy crudo -dijo sorprendida Luna-. Eso me conmueve.

-Dime, ¿crees que habría pasado algo si Luan no hubiera querido forzar todo esto?

-Lincoln, si algo aprendí de manejar mi frustración con alguien, es que a veces podemos negociar, otras irnos en la autopista al infierno y unas más… -decía Luna, quitándose las botas y caminando hasta sentir algo suave bajo y entre sus dedos-… ¡Rayos, Charles!

El perro, dirigiéndose con descaro a sus dueños, sólo sonrió con cierta malicia.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Para empezar, ¿sigues con lo del drama? -preguntó Luna. Él asintió- Bien, ¿reparto o personal?

-Personal. Tengo que ser el maldito iluminador.

Conociendo a Luna y su forma de sacarle información, sin usar violencia y tratando de ser empática, la solución que le daría es muy drástica.

~o~

Al mismo tiempo que Luna arribó a Royal Woods, Luan recurrió, como Luna, a un remedio muy directo.

Por desgracia, ello requirió del consejo -bastante inexperto, en su opinión- de la última persona a quien le pediría justo eso, en su casa y frente a una taza de café.

-Tienes que mantenerte en personaje -respondió la maestra Bernardo, mordiendo un bizcocho-. Conoces mejor a tu hermano de lo que yo y he visto cómo actúas con él.

-¿De qué habla?

-No tienes que ceder con él -aclaró Bernardo, con habitual teatralidad exagerada-. Hay escenarios en los que dos personajes antagónicos deben compartir un momento decisivo, ¡y Benjamin y Lincoln deben reunirse para que puedas ser feliz por completo!

-¡No! ¡no me refiero a eso!

-Y me alegra que digas eso, porque necesitaba decirle a tu hermano que Rex tuvo pruebas de modelaje que… que… ¡tuvo que abandonar la obra!

-¿Sabe? Se habrá visto mal un nazi chino

-Es una adaptación -aclaró de nueva cuenta la docente, recordando que en la última reunión de padres las madres de Shannon, Rex y Amy le hicieron tragar sus palabras y accedieron a realizar la obra, siempre que hubiese diversidad étnica, supresión de motivos nazis y exaltar los valores patriotas americanos-, a nadie por aquí le importan los purismos del teatro. ¡Cómo sea! Lo que necesito es que Lincoln se aprenda el libreto.

-¿Qué?

-Era mi tercera opción -continúa Bernardo-. Habría buscado a Liam Miller o a Dexter Lee, pero ambos tienen su agenda llena.

-Pe-pero maestra….

-Necesito que lleves el libreto a tu hermano -dijo la docente, levantándose de su asiento en la sala y llevando a rastras a Luan- y le digas que tendrá que aparecer. Gracias, ¡y dile que no quiero un no por respuesta! -añade, prolongando "respuesta" con ese carácter teatral tan propio de ella.

.

-¡¿QUE YO QUÉ?

La violenta respuesta de Lincoln no se hizo esperar en la cena. Con ganas de volcar la mesa y arruinar la cena, el chico no evitó el golpe en el brazo que Lynn le dio.

-No es un papel importante, en realidad… -se excusó Luan, queriendo sonar convincente

-Luan, pudimos entre todos soportar tus bromas, pero esto -silbó amenazante Lincoln-, esto es lo peor que has hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Crees que fue mi idea? -retó Luan, mientras que Rita prefirió llevarse a las niñas del comedor y Luna contenía a Lynn- ¿por qué no le preguntas a la maestra Bernardo el porqué?

-Deja eso. ¿Ahora crees que Quise formar parte de la obra como ese estúpido ejecutivo? ¡Que bien!

-¡Al menos pasarás tiempo con él, porque en lo que a mi concierne eres un tarado!

-¿Sólo porque ese idiota y yo nos fuimos a los golpes? -acusó el peliblanco

-¡Es la última vez que hago algo así por ti! -sentenció Luan, harta de todo y yéndose a su habitación- ¡¿Y ustedes qué ven?! -añade, molesta antes de azotar la puerta.

Solo, mirando al quicio de la puerta que da a la sala, Lincoln recibió miradas del todo incomprensibles.

-¿Por qué siempre es conmigo? -preguntó autocompadeciéndose.

-Llevo haciendo esa misma pregunta desde que tengo memoria -respondió Lynn jr.

Consternada, Luna vio cómo la solución que ideó para su hermano se fue al carajo.

.

La mañana siguiente no fue mejor. De hecho, el castigo de Rita fue bastante ingenioso, pues en la noche llamó a la madre de Benny y pidió que viniera para una tarea muy especial. Dicho castigo, en realidad, sería para Lincoln, pues si bien Luan actuó por su cuenta, en realidad tuvo buenas intenciones.

-¿Quieren decirme qué hace él aquí? -cuestionó Lincoln, encerrado como Luan y Benny en su propia habitación.

-Escúchame bien -respondió éste último-. Tenemos un musical en puerta y no vas a sabotearlo.

-Así que deja esa voz y canta, canario -rió Luan, enérgica-, ¿entiendes?

-Si no, tendrás que pagar por los daños de la última vez que nos vimos -advirtió Benny.

-Y con cuidado, que tu educación está en juegp.

Detesta eso. De todo lo que Lincoln podría soportar, tener que pagarle a una persona con la que está quedando mal no es una de las ideas que más lo reconforte. Empero, si quiere ver feliz a Luan, tiene que hacer uno que otro sacrificio.

-Bien, dame ese maldito libreto -dijo Lincoln, con aire mezquino.

De todos modos, no quedaba mucho tiempo. Prácticamente, están a dos días del estreno.

~o~

Con la ovación del público no supo si golpear a Lincoln por su interpretación de la secretaria Schraeder y su inusual complexión, misma que ayudó, o abrazarlo como hermano.

Por lo que supo, Rex había salido por asuntos personales, y si bien Errol cubría el perfil, su voz no era precisamente la más armónica. Lincoln, en cambio, despertó algunas emociones que en Luan habrían quedado mejor. En cuanto a su novia, el rol de María Wilkins ("estúpidos estirados", dijo para sí cada que se recordaba que era una adaptación demasiado light y demasiado correcta políticamente) le vino de maravilla.

Dudó de la capacidad de su cuñado, pero era evidente que sobrepasó sus expectativas.

-¿A dónde va Lincoln? -quiso saber, viendo cómo él dejaba el auditorio con un evidente sonrojo.

-Creo que va a esconderse -respondió Luan-. Después de hoy, creo que te tiene algo de respeto.

-¿Sabe si es de mala suerte no salir a recibir una ronda de aplausos?

-Creo que eso era de Macbeth -contestó la comediante, al tiempo que un saco de arena caía sobre las cosas de Parvana.

-¿Salimos a escena, María? -propuso Benny.

-Encantada, señor Wilkins -aceptó ella, tomando su mano y yendo a recibir los aplausos y silbidos que los tres merecían.

~o~

**Lo hice apenas sobre la hora, pero creo que… al diablo. Siento que es mi peor trabajo. Esto me pasa por ir deprisa.**

**¿Nada por responder? Genial. Ando corto de tiempo al cierre. Si edito algo, ya se los haré saber. Pero eso sí, creo que dejé pasar algunas referencias. Unas obvias, otras no tanto.**

**Ahora**

**Sigan sintonizados**

_**Sam the Stormbringer**_


	3. Malteados

**Disclaimer 1:** Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro._ The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom International Media y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

_**Las caras del arte histriónico**_

_**Malteados**_

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**29 de marzo de 2017**

**3:20**

**Preparatoria Royal Woods**

-No puedo más por hoy! ¡El ensayo se suspende!

Ante la airada declaración de la maestra Bernardo, el grupo que conforma el club de drama no pudo sino suspirar. Algunos por decepción al no poder ensayar Anita la Huerfanita para después de Pascua, otros por no tener una excusa para poder llegar tarde a casa.

Sin embargo, hay dos jóvenes de entre el grupo que sonrieron satisfechos.

-¡Por fin libres! -dijo aliviado Benny, a todas luces satisfecho de no tener que meterse en personaje en la zona de casilleros, justo en el bloque al lado del gimnasio del lado de las chicas- ¿Tenías un plan para hoy?

-Bueno, voy a recoger a mi hermanita Lily a la guardería -respondió Luan, sonriente-, pero puedo pedir que me cubran.

-¿Qué te cubran?

-En una familia grande siempre cuentas con quienes te respaldan.

-Es bueno saber eso -ironizó Benny.

-¿Qué se sentirá ser hija única? -quiso saber Luan.

-Más tareas, iguales responsabilidades -responde escueto el chico-, nada del otro mundo. ¿Salimos a tomar algo?

-No lo sé, pero podría pedir unos cuantos favores en casa -resolvió Luan.

.

-¿Cómo que no puedes cubrirme? -preguntó sorprendida.

_-Lo siento, pero mamá dijo que iría a una convención de odontólogos en Great Lakes, dejaré a Leni en el centro comercial, yo acompañaré a Lynn a su práctica y Luna tiene ensayo con su banda_ -excusó Lori, quien al parecer sonaba atareada con los palos de golf del abuelo-. _Acabo de regresar de mi práctica y esperaba a que alguien se quede con las niñas_.

-¿Y Lincoln?

-_¿Con quién crees que fue?_ -ironizó Lori- _Aprovechará eso para ver a Ronnie Anne_.

-¿O sea que tendré que quedarme con las niñas?

-_¿Lo harás a cambio de dejarte a dos fiestas el fin de semana?_

-Estoy con Benny en este momento.

Un chillido de excitación casi dejó sorda a Luan. Al parecer, el chico, a diferencia de aquella chica nueva de la clase de Lincoln, cayó en gracia para sus hermanos, y su hermano por fin tendrá una dosis de testosterona a la que no tenga que visitar a dos estados de distancia. Por lo menos piede usar eso a su favor, ya que sacarle un tema amoroso es lo que llamó su "Vale por un beso viajado".

-_¡No te muevas! _-ordenó Lori- _Iré por Lily, dejaré a Lynn y regresaré a casa para tenerla en orden. ¡Diviértete en tu cita!_

-Lori, no… -escuchó a Lori colgar-… rayos.

-¿Qué pasó con tus hermanos? -inquirió Benny.

-Todos ocupados, pero Lori dice que se hará cargo.

-¿Quieres salir a algún lugar en especial? -preguntó el chico.

-Tal vez quiera pasar un muuuuy buen rato contigo en Lactolandia en un juego vacatastrófico, ¿entiendes?

Una franca risotada de Benny le dio a entender que tienen luz verde. "Pobre tonto", pensó en cuanto imaginó la ruta que tomarían.

Media hora después, formados en la fila del _Malteador_, Benny ya está sufriendo con lo que podría suceder en su cabeza.

-¿De verdad que quieres hacer esto? -preguntó aterrado el chico.

-Descuida -tranquilizó Luan masajeando sus hombros mientras recordaba el día de la inauguración de esa atracción-. Mis hermanos ya subieron a este juego y me dijeron que es como montar un tigre en un huracán.

-¿Por qué siento que tú o tu familia me van a matar algún día? -dijo el castaño, no muy convencido.

-Porque te voy a matar de risa, guapo, ¿entiendes?

-Si -rió nervioso Benny-, lo entendí bien…

Una vez que tomaron asiento y les ajustaron cinturones y sujetadores, el convoy aceleró de cero a 150 km/hr en tres segundos. Dos… tres… cinco vueltas y de verdad temió por su vida. No sintió ni el golpe, y en menos de lo que tomó la séptima vuelta pasó algo que, de haber subido antes, tendría que haber previsto. Ese sabor a waffles, crema batida, mermelada de manzana y jugo de naranja, revuelto en una mezcla desagradable, se agolpa con violencia en su boca.

Luan, por su lado, había devuelto el almuerzo a la boca en la tercera vuelta, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerlo dentro. Llegó la octava vuelta y al fin soltó su nauseabunda descarga sobre su chico, quién sacó la propia.

Les importa un comino. Después de todo, para ser la segunda cita, no salió tan mal. Asqueroso, pero para ellos fue una de sus mejores salidas. Y la foto del recuerdo , con ambos riendo, lo confirma.

~o~

**Algo no tan rápido, pero que decidí conectar con un cierto capítulo de Los Casagrandes.**

**_eltioRob95_, ojalá que Rob no se encele, porque ¿a quién le gustaría recibir el vómito de su novia? Si, voy a hacer que el Benja sufra un poco. Si quiere a Luan Loud, ¡que vengan todos los dolores!**

**_Regamers10_, creo que quedó claro que de los dos primeros sólo hay una historia por cada fic vinculada entre sí. De hecho, en la oresente tenía planeado una interacción entre el Señor Cocos y la Señorita Flor de Manzano. No, Viaje para dos no está vinculado de ninguna forma. Ojalá hayas disfrutado del Vomitatón, n.n**

**¿Por qué hago esto? Sólo diré que es la antesala para un aniversario que regresará de su helada, comatosa y ahora vibrante tumba.**

**Ahora**

**Sigan sintonizados**

_**Sam the Stormbringer**_


	4. La convención electrizante

**Disclaimer 1:** Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro._ The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom International Media y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

_**Las caras del arte histriónico**_

_**La convención electrizante**_

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**22 de octubre de 2019**

**10:34 pm**

**La cochera de los Williams**

Dicen que para llevar una buena relación un pequeño sacrificio es válido de vez en cuando. Tomar algo del ser amado que es desagradable o incluso tonto y, como puede uno, adaptarse a eso.

En clase de gimnasia, Luan le daba vueltas a una idea que considera, a todas luces, una soberana estupidez, y el consejo de Leni fue, en pocas palabras, un desastre.

Con estoicismo, está soportando uno de los hobbies más frustrantes de Benny. Por Lincoln, se enteró que habría una convención de ciencia ficción en la que hay un concurso de cosplay por categorías. El premio en la categoría juvenil A, de catorce a veinte años, consiste en dos mil dólares y un par de entradas al cine para la película de su elección.

-Pásame el desarmador de cabeza plana -indicó Benny mientras arregla una de las carras del disfraz, una suerte de zarpa felina con clavijas en lugar de garras.

-¿Ya está listo? -preguntó impaciente Luan al alcanzar la herramienta- Me siento peor que en una ducha con Lynn.

-Necesito ajustar un poco la zarpa, no te muevas… -respondió el castaño, ajustando la pieza de forma que Luan pueda moverse con facilidad-… ¿cómo que en la ducha con Lynn?

El actor se imaginó el cuadro.

~x~

Luan, apenas cubierta por una toalla, relajada en la tina a la vez que Lynn entraba totalmente desnuda.

"No vayas a mirar -pensó Luan mirando discreta a su pubis-, ¡no! Es el 'conejito' de tu hermana"

-¡Puedes ver cuanto quieras! -rió Lynn, orgullosa de lo que tiene por delante- Debiste ver la última vez que Lincoln se bañó con Lucy y me les uní. ¡Ahí no usé nada!

Como si nada, Lynn se sentó en el retrete y empezó a hacer sus cosas, lo que se traduce a hacer el tonto en lo que su hermana mayor sale de la tina.

~x~

No pudo contener la carcajada. Imaginarse desnuda a su novia y a su cuñada ya era un reto, pues aunque Luan tuviera ya una prominente cadera, ver a Lynn desnuda se le figura como ver una tabla por completo rasa.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De… de tu hermana desnuda… -confesó Benny, riendo como si tal.

Un sonoro golpe hueco resonó en la cochera Tal idea no le causó gracia a Luan, menos porque apenas la semana pasada su primera hermana menor le dio una tunda por insinuar una obvia necesidad de meterse rellenos para su cita con Alice, la ex de una compañera de su equipo de roller derby.

-¡Pervertido! -gruñó Luan, soltando un segundo golpe sobre la espalda del chico.

-¡No es mi culpa que ella sea una tabla de planchar.

-Eres un tonto cuando te lo propones.

-¿Ya probaste el dispensador de agua?

-Me sudaba la espalda, así que la quité.

Llevándose una mano a la cara, Benny se abstuvo de soltar una maldición. Anoche invirtió tres horas y dos mochilas de hidratación para quitarle a estas los dispensadores de bebidas e instalarlos en el traje.

Resignado, solo tomó el casco y la máscara que darían absoluta privacidad a Luan y se la puso sin mayores objeciones.

.

El centro de convenciones lice pletórico de concursantes y colores. Habiendo desde infantiles fanáticos de Blarney el Dinosaurio y patéticos disfraces que eran una burla al Willy Carta Salvaje interpretado por Joaquín Phoenix hasta verdaderos artesanos que hacían maravillas con el plástico y la electrónica. Una chica de la clase de Lucy, en particular, hizo un genial trabajo con su disfraz, una verdadera obra de utilería que representaba al Domador de Bestias, aquél exoesqueleto mecánico propiedad de Contadora de Cartas usado en las últimas tres películas de El Mazo Completo, primero para contener a Muscle Fish y luego como apoyo a éste para contener a Sonaht, el Titán Chiflado.

-Son muchos disfraces -gimió sorprendida Luan.

-Cuando menos tenemos una posibilidad -dijo Benny, queriendo animar tras ella, embutido en su disfraz, un enorme traje de buzo con una antena ridícula sobre la cabeza.

-Mucha suerte con eso, robo tonta -dijo burlón un chico larguirucho de cabello negro teñido sobre castaño oscuro natural y vestido con abrigo, pantalón y sombrero de ala ancha por completo rojos tras ellos-. Es el tercer año consecutivo que concurso, y créeme, ¡ese disfraz es demasiado patético para una nerd como tú!

-Mucho cuidado con eso, niño -advirtió Benny-. ¿Cuántos concursos has ganado de forma honesta?

-No se trata de ganar, sino de saber cómo hacerlo -repuso el castaño natural mientras sacaba del abrigo una enorme pistola de utilería-. Un no-placer, perdedores.

Mientras se aleja riendo, el chico, malicioso, disparó a la cabeza de una universitaria pelirroja caracterizada como la Ladrona de Corazones, demostrando que su arma es una de munición de pintura.

-Todo un encanto -dijo sarcástica la comediante-. Lincoln se retiró de estos eventos por culpa suya.

-¿Lo conoces? -preguntó el actor.

-Sólo sé que se llama Trent -detalla Luan-. Hace tres años empezó a interesarse, pero el año pasado ganó saboteando los disfraces al resto, incluyendo a su novia. Por eso cortaron.

-¿Su novia, la chica galleta? -preguntó. Luan asintió- ¿La chica con ese genial disfraz de Nico Robin?

-De hecho, ella se mudó de ciudad.

-¡Oye! -llamaron unas voces detrás de ambos- ¡Estupendos disfraces!

-¿Puedo tomarme una foto con la chica robo-gato? -pidió una niña pequeña de ojos achinados sin disfraz.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Benny, un tanto intranquilo.

-Una foto no hará daño -accedió Luan, cargando a la niña.

Algo se le escapó a Benny. En ese momento, recordó que no le dijo a Luan que no activara el interruptor del dedo medio izquierdo, ya que estaba conectado a un taser modificado para desatar una descarga mínima. Jamás hizo la prueba, y bien empieza a temer que ambos terminen en el correccional unos meses, antes de que ella entre a prisión.

-Luan, ¡detente!

Activando el dispositivo sin querer, Luan reaccionó al momento de sentir esa descarga.

Asustado, Benny se dio cuenta de que el taser no se activó por fuera sino por dentro. La niña, sorprendida por la reacción de Luan, cayó en medio de un susto general y exclamaciones que pedían que los echaran.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Benny, sin saber si dirigirse a la niña o a su novia.

-¿Alguien -preguntó aturdida Luan- anotó la matrícula?

Desmayada por la carga recibida, Luan cayó. La niña, excitada luego del susto, solo dijo riendo algo que sorprendió a propios y extraños.

-¡Otra vez!

.

Fuera, y ya con la cabeza fuera del casco, Luan sintió un par nuevo de barros en el mentón y en la frente. Bebían agua, pero eso les pareció mejor que nada.

El concurso de la categoría tuvo que cancelarse. Al parecer, uno de los jueces canceló de última hora su asistencia y, al no haber reemplazos, se tomó la decisión, por lo que prefirieron pasear entre los puestos.

Luan se sorprendió de la cantidad de cosas que ambos compraron. Si bien Benny no pudo comprarse un nuevo modelo que estaba esperando, lo compensó comprando atuendos un poco más modernos para el Señor Cocos y la Señorita Flor de Manzano. Así mismo, ella aprovechó para comprar un juego de maquillaje y un par de cajas de pockys, aquellas curiosas tiras de pan cubiertas con chocolate o alguna otra confitura.

-No estuvo mal -dijo Luan, una vez que terminó con su botella.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Esa descarga me dejó frita, pero no desactualizada, ¿entiendes?

-No entendí.

-No necesitas entenderlo -replicó ella, soltando un suspiro de alivio-. Trataré de dosificar. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-La próxima vez, serás tú quien esté enlatado.

-¡Genial! -exclamó Benny- Ya tengo pensado que podríamos usar armaduras de nuestro signo zodiacal. Vi a una pareja mientras estabas inconsciente y me encantaron sus armaduras…

"¡Rayos! Acabo de convertir a mi novio en un freak", pensó Luan.

~o~

**De nuevo, con el tiempo contado.**

**¿Saben? Esto sí me consume ahora que tengo más tiempo (¿más?) para las tareas domésticas en casa y mi pendejismo. Bueno…**

**Por si no pescaron, el disfraz de Luan es nada menos que un personaje del anime Medabots, Peppercat. Benny, por su parte… uno de los personajes más exasperantes de dicho anime que conozco de su primera temporada, el móndrigo Seaslug… *ríe convulso*… menudo idiota.**

**El resto…**

***Domador de bestias: basado en un fan art de Arokham, revelado esta semana. Es un exoesqueleto basado en el traje Hulk Buster de ese patán llamado Tony Stark.**

***Trent: sólo diré que iba como alguien conocido como el Cabrón Colorado… también conocido como Alucard, protagonista del manga y los anime Hellsing y Hellsing Ultimate.**

***Cookie (memcionada): Nico Robin, del manga y anime que no necesita presentación, ni final, ni arco principal… One Piece.**

**Sin nada más por ahora, ya que no hay reviews…**

**Ahora**

**Sigan sintonizados**

_**Sam the Stormbringer**_


	5. Haciendo mutis

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom International Media y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

**_Las caras del arte histriónico_**

**_Haciendo mutis_**

**East Lansing, Michigan**

**18 de septiembre de 2029**

**10:34 pm**

**En plena autopista**

Pocas veces, la vida nos da una fuerte cachetada que sacude los cimientos de nuestra vida, nuestro credo de vida. No la creencia religiosa o el pensamiento que rige la primera parte del día, sino la idea rectora de nuestras vidas.

Y hay veces en que esa cachetada se presenta en formas extrañas.

Eso es lo que piensa Luan Williams mientras manejaba hasta hace poco con destino a su primer hogar. ¿Qué la traía de regreso o qué asunto tiene en Royal Woods? Eso bien puede responderlo su atuendo.

Normalmente volvería en pantalón y abrigo amarillo y blusa blanca con una liga rosada, dispuesta a traer risas en cada lugar en el que se presente. Ya sea como acróbata, payasa, mimo o simple comediante en el negocio de fiestas que ha llevado desde su juventud, la sonrisa en su cara es casi perenne.

Por desgracia, el asunto que la convocó es muy distinto. Y el pantalón y camiseta celestes están cubiertos de sangre. La sonrisa había desaparecido para dar paso a una mueca inexpresiva, demasiado impropia de ella.

Mirando el asiento trasero, miró a su marido, agonizante.

Benny había recibido varios impactos de bala. Por proteger a su esposa, recibió no pocos disparos durante un robo en un restaurante de carretera afuera de Meridian, un asalto en el que sólo se vieron envueltos por las circunstancias.

En ese sentido, Luan no era muy religiosa. En su infancia y primera juventud sus padres no tenían tiempo ni ganas de brindar una enseñanza en la que Dios esté implícito, dejando que cada quién eligiera su camino. Salvo ella, creyente presbiteriana, y Lori, católica conversa por matrimonio, la familia tiene una vaga formación teológica. Sin embargo, la presente situación le está dejando en claro que, si hay un Dios presuntamente bueno en algún lugar del cielo, debe de estar riendo en su trono por la cruel broma que le jugó el destino.

No es la primera vez que pasa por un tiroteo. El año de su graduación de la preparatoria un inmigrante chino desquitó su frustración y el abuso del que había sido objeto por dos años matando a tres estudiantes, a la anciana maestra Vaporciyan e hiriendo a otras cinco personas, Lincoln incluido, antes de pegarse un tiro frente a ella. A su hermano, por suerte o por mala puntería del tirador, le dio en la pierna derecha, dejándole impedido para caminar con normalidad. Por ello, trató el tiempo que le quedó en casa de hacer lo posible para que no terminara con una sensación de inutilidad, dividiendo su tiempo entre él, su familia y su hoy cónyuge, dando preferencia al primero.

Trataba de mostrarse fría, pero lo cierto es que no tiene la sangre fría para mantener la calma.

Se supone que pasarían la noche en un motel entre Meridian y Williamston, sitios de paso en la ruta desde Grand Rapids. Dormirían, desayunarían y se encontrarían con la familia en el viejo restaurante, no en el hospital universitario de East Lansing.

Amanece. Apenas y responde gran cosa después de haberlo registrado e internado. Consternada, leyó el documento con el que fuera ingresado a quirófano.

_Nombre: Benjamin Williams_

_Edad: 27 años_

_Estatura: 5' 2''_

_Peso: 173.25 lbs_

_Cabello: castaño_

_Ojos: marrones_

_Tipo de sangre: A_

_Razón de ingreso: heridas múltiples de bala_

_Fecha y hora de ingreso: septiembre 18 2029 – 23:37_

_Estado: crítico_

_Antecedentes…_

No tiene muchas esperanzas, en realidad. Antes de perderlo en una zona a la que su acceso está restringido, la mirada que creyó percibir perdía color.

Estando afuera, se vio tentada de encender un cigarrillo. En su condición, con dos meses de embarazo, no es lo más idóneo, mucho menos en el área del hospital. Dicha noticia no era sino el motivo de su proyectada reunión en familia, mas este golpe borró toda la esperada alegría.

-¿Supiste del chico que recién ingresó? -oye a un par de cirujanos residentes.

-Ese tipo ya está más muerto que vivo. ¿Para qué arriesgarse? -dijo una voz femenina.

-Taryn, recibió varios disparos. ¿Por qué no se dieron prisa? -cuestionó el primero.

-No fui quien lo recibió, ¡dile eso a Goldstein! -reprochó la llamada Taryn- Sabes que al jefe no le importa tomar una o dos cosas prestadas de sus pacientes, nada de importancia que vaya a extrañar.

-Ya que lo dices, ¿qué tenía que se puede rescatar?

-Por aquí han escaseado los hígados y…

Reacia a seguir escuchando, se retiró del lugar. ¡Es tan inhumano e injusto! Su juramento, lo entiende porque Lynn empezó sus estudios en posgrado de medicina del deporte, es inquebrantable, infranqueable, como para que se tomaran la libertad de hablar de órganos como si de un mercado se tratara.

Queriendo reportarlos, una enfermera le dio alcance en cuanto se dirigía a recepción.

-Disculpe, señora Williams -dijo la enfermera, una mujer afroamericana algo escuálida pero servicial-, ¿tiene un momento? -Luan asintió- Necesito que firme esta responsiva y esta declaración.

-¿Qué se supone que sea?

-La responsiva es para el descargo de responsabilidad jurídica -responde la enfermera-. Ya sabe, cosas del seguro de vida, gastos… dice que estuvo en un tiroteo?

-U-un asalto -dijo Luan con voz cascada.

-Tendrá que ir a una comisaría a declarar. ¿Tiene algún familiar cerca?

-Mi… mi hermana menor Lucy… -respondió la acanelada-… pero está e-en Lansing. Dijo q-que nos alcanzaba mañana en Royal Woods.

-Puedo llamarla si gusta. El otro oficio -continúa la enfermera- es una declaración de donación de órganos, aunque en su actual estado es muy difícil asegurar si hay esperanza de que se salve. No es obligatorio.

Sabe que no está en sus facultades mentales plenas. Con el ánimo destrozado, la charla de aquellos residentes carniceros aún fresca y con aquella mirada vacía, rehusó a firmar cualquier papel.

En las últimas, decidió cumplir con los votos que Lucy le escribió. Ambos eran de grupos sanguíneos compatibles, y si era necesario, mandará al carajo su propia condición aunque sea por extender un poco más una vida a punto de perderse.

"Todo sea por nuestro amor", pensó antes de recibir una negativa que cambió su vida.

~o~

A ambos lados, una pareja de hermanos la acompañó al parque local.

Odia admitirlo. Detesta el día del padre. Cada vez, desde que tiene memoria, Lara miraba con envidia a sus amigos y compañeros, siendo recogidos por su padre o por ambos. ¿Ella? O su madre o su tío, mismo con quien guarda una relación poco más que tibia.

Mirando de reojo a su madre, la mira encanecida y cansada. No la culpa, y menos cuando ha tenido pleitos serios sobre aquella media con ojos a la que llamó "Benjamin" en la escuela.

Volteando a su tío, le desconcierta. Aquél hombre de cabello blanco hace dos meses que salió de prisión. Sus abuelos nunca se animaron a decirle porqué, y sus tías restantes evaden el tema cuando lo toca. Empero, las pocas veces que pudo ingresar lo veía como un hombre bueno al que le sucedieron cosas malas. Hasta que encuentre un trabajo, el tío Lincoln se quedará con ellas.

-¿Falta mucho? -preguntó Lara.

-Ya casi llegamos, cariño -respondió Luan, recargando su peso sobre su hermano.

-Ya falta poco -secundó Lincoln-. No porque quieras llegar rápido estaremos allí de una vez.

La pequeña lápida a la que llegaron está atestada con viejas ofrendas florales. Unas más recientes que otras, pero que el velador simplemente dejó que se acumularan.

-¿Necesitas estar a solas? -preguntó Lincoln.

Un mudo asentimiento bastó como respuesta.

-Vamos, nena -indicó amable el peliblanco-. Mamá necesita un minuto sin que la escuchemos.

Una vez que se aseguró de que Lincoln y Lara se alejaron lo suficiente, Luan depositó un ramillete de margaritas y flores de manzano.

-¿Adivina quién llegué? -rió, aunque fue una risa desprovista de alegría-. ¿Sabes? Es apenas el primer mes que Lincoln conoce a Lara, y ya ambos empiezan a llevarse bien. Ya empezaron con algunas de tus cosas, y… al menos ella intenta ser feliz aunque le falta un padre.

Con voz quebrada, no dudó en llorar. Le es imposible no romperse ante esa lápida.

-¿Qué hay de mí? -continúa- Trato de seguir como puedo. Mis hermanas nos han ayudado como pueden, aún cuando supieron que Lincoln mató por accidente a ese… a ese monstruo que se decía jefe de residentes. ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerlo, si a Lucy casi le sacan un riñón cuando según fue a donar sangre?! ¡¿Cómo?!

'Te sigo extrañando, mi vida. Salvo cuando salió Lincoln, no he salido con nadie. No se lo he dicho ni a Luna, pero… él lo necesitaba. Yo lo necesité. Fue una sola vez, pero… pero…'

-¿Papá está bien?

La voz de Lara la sacó de su doliente reflexión. La niña, inocente aún sobre la vida y la muerte, apenas entendía un poco lo que dijo.

-Si, Lara -contestó Luan-. Sólo quería hablar con él.

~o~

**A veces me odio por finales como este. Y siento mucho el retraso. Cosas del sitio.**

**Les recuerdo. Este seriado NO está relacionado ni a Serial Jordancoln ni a Semana Luaggie. Mucho menos a Viaje para dos, ya que ese es un universo distinto al resto.**

**Ya falta poco. Por desgracia, son días en los que no podré destrozar a Benny como hoy.**

**Ahora**

**Sigan sintonizados**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**


	6. Las bodas del Figurado

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom International Media y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

_**Las caras del arte histriónico**_

**_Las bodas del Figurado_**

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**5 de julio de 2025**

**10:34 pm**

**Restaurante_ La mesa de Lynn_**

Para haber sido un día muy largo, Luan no puede sentirse mejor.

Libre del sofocante vestido de raso blanco que le dio su madre, rescató Lisa y modificó Leni para ponerlo más en sintonía con la moda de estos días, y viendo cómo sus hermanos menores se encargaban de hacer la limpieza del sitio.

Sabe que su siguiente parada, en menos de doce horas, es un lago de montaña a las afueras de Tacoma. Ver a un par de antiguas conocidas pelearse a golpes por el ramo fue un pequeño consuelo antes de ver a la novia de su hermano, Maggie, abandonar el lugar en medio de un escándalo. Por lo pronto, la única escala prevista es en un hotel a no menos de media hora de ahí.

A lo lejos, Luna no se ve muy satisfecha, pero no puede objetar nada al respecto. En toda la fiesta se la pasó con los labios pegados al vaso y buscando una excusa para abandonar el lugar. En los últimos tiempos la relación entre ambas no ha estado en su mejor momento por sus ideas. La rockera, ahora estancada como ingeniera de sistemas en una compañía de San Bernardino que prácticamente succionó su lado bueno y la amargó, dejó de creer en el matrimonio en cuanto a su exnovia, hoy compañera, pasó por una vida marital desastrosa con Bumper Yates jr, convencida de que esas uniones sólo traen desgracias que ni la música ni la comedia remedian sino empeoran, aunque en el fondo siente celos de ella.

-¿Ves? -oyó decir a Lola, satisfecha y un poco ebria a pesar de las reiteradas opiniones de Lana- Te dije que Luan agradecería los sabores agridulces en el buffet.

-Sigo sin estar convencida -respondió Lily, quien presenta evidentes quemaduras y falta de cejas.

-¿Te imaginas el día que Lincoln se case? -preguntó la menor de las gemelas, trastabillando por los tacones.

-¿Con esa loca? Ni loca -recriminó Lily-. Escuché a Lori decir que es muy demandante con Linky y apenas tiene tiempo para llamar a mamá por su culpa.

-La verdad, él se merece a alguien me… ¿te importa, Luan? -repuso Lola, descubierta la conversación- Es cosa de hermanas solteras.

-La verdad, necesito distraerme un poco -confesó Luan.

-¿Muerta de nervios?

-Si, y necesito a alguien que sepa de noches de bodas.

-Qué específica -dijo sarcástica la rubia.

-¿Ya le preguntaste a mamá o a Lori?

-Lori se fue temprano -aclaró Luan-. Dijo que recibió una llamada del campamento donde tiene a sus dos hijos mayores.

-Entonces no tengo nada qué decir. ¿Vamos por un postre, Lily?

-¿Para evitar el sermón de Cerebrilla? Desde luego -accedió gustosa Lily-. Espero que no se hayan terminado el pastel helado.

Viendo a sus hermanas menores irse y evitar el trabajo más pesado, se siente aún más nerviosa, tanto como debe de estarlo Benny.

"¿A dónde se habrá metido?"

~o~

Sentados en una mesa de la cocina, los seis se la pasaban bebiendo todavía. Lo mismo Lincoln y Clyde con Chloe que Benny y el novio de Leni, Miguel, se la pasaban hablando algunas indiscreciones mientras que la reticente Lynn se mantiene sobria.

-Les juro -dijo hipando Chloe- que si Clyde me hubiera sido infiel con Emma, se la habría pagado con Liam.

-¿De verdad? -cuestionó Clyde, asustado por la idea.

-Viejo, tú no eres Ian McKellen para actuarlo -aseveró Lincoln, recién llegado de poner algo de comida para los viejos McBride-. ¡Vamos, amigo! Es la primera vez que se ven en tres años, ¡no lo arruines!

-¿Les confieso algo, chicos? -preguntó Benny, ansioso y motivado por el alcohol- La verdad, tengo miedo de lo que Luan quiera hacer.

-¿Es en serio, Ben? -inquirió Lynn.

-En serio. Sin comentarios -dijo el castaño, señalando al latino-, sin sugerencias obscenas -apuntó a su flamante cuñado-, y sin cosas de ninfomanas.

-Que me acostara con Luan anoche no quiere decir que sea una zorra -acusó Lynn-, ¡y eso no sale de aquí, o les juro que…!

-Tranquila, Lynn -detuvo Clyde-, debió de estar en buenas manos.

-Si quieren la verdad, ella también está asustada. ¿Se creen que estar casados es una fiesta y noches de sexo a lo loco?

-No exactamente -secundaron al mismo tiempo Lincoln y Chloe.

-Tal vez -contrapuso Clyde, para vergüenza de Benny.

-Miren, ya pasé por eso dos veces -confiesa Lynn-, y sí, es divertido al principio, ¡pero luego vienen las quejas! "¡Lynn -remedó imitando, a tiempos, las voces de sus ex maridos-, saca tus zapatos! Los pies te huelen horrible", "¡Lynn, el drenaje se tapó!" "¡Lynn, vayamos por un burrito picante!" y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Y cuál es tu punto? -quiso saber Benny, aún nervioso.

-Si vas a quejarte de algo, ponte en sus zapatos -respondió la castaña-. ¿Te funcionó o no, Apestoso?

-¿Es por la vez que tuve que gastar el sueldo de un mes para compensar a Maggie por esa confusión entre nosotros?

-No, fue la última vez que ambos se quedaron en el granero de tu amigo granjero.

-Esa fue la mejor historia que les escuché desde que empecé a salir con Leni -rió burlón Miguel, afectado por la comida y la bebida.

-Ok, ok, entiendo la idea -mintió Benny, no entendiendo un carajo.

-Entonces ¡ve por ella, Romeo!

Al decir eso, Lynn levantó a Benny de su asiento y le propinó una nalgada que le arrancó un chillido al actor.

-¿Qué se sintió? -preguntó Lincoln, una vez que el resto siguió al recién casado.

-¿Qué? -Lincoln la miró aprensivo- ¡Ah, eso! Fue un poco raro, para ser mi primera vez con una chica.

-Te propongo algo. Si a mí se me sale algo, tú eliges el nombre de mi primer hijo.

-Confío en que no se te escape, Tontolón.

~o~

Mientras se dirigen al hotel, ambos no dejan de sentir nervios. Ya es de por sí alta la tensión que implica tener que compartir la cama por primera vez en sus vidas como para preocuparse de otra cosa.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, abochornados por la acción de inmediato- ¡No! Tú primero!

Soltando una risa incómoda, Luan intentó relajar su cuerpo soltando un fuerte eructo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué cenaste? ¿Un volcán? -soltó Benny, asombrado por la potencia.

-No es gracioso -dijo Luan, quejándose.

-Bueno, ese sapo es muy ruidoso. ¿Puedes sacarlo?

-¡Benjamin!

-No puedes monopolizar los malos chistes, ¿entiendes?

Riendo ambos, no tardaron en abrazarse y seguir riendo a brazo partido, al menos hasta que la vigilante del hotel golpeó la ventana.

-Oigan, si van a hacer eso se registran o se van a otro lado -advirtió la empleada, rubia y delgada de lentes rectangulares sobre su cara con una placa que indica el nombre "Karla S-S".

-Lo sentimos -se excusó Luan-, pero tenemos reservada una suite.

-¿A nombre de quién?

-Benjamin y Luan Williams -informó Benny, ya más calmado.

-Entonces acompáñenme, por favor.

Ya en la suite, cansados por la jornada y las risotadas de hace unos minutos, ambos fueron a la sala. No es que la cama fuera muy incómoda, pero decidieron ver una película.

Mientras miraban a un viejo galán latino bailar con una veinteañera, a Benny se le ocurrió pasarle el brazo por encima a Luan. No era tanto porque quisiera, sino por mera curiosidad. De la nada, Luan tuvo la misma idea, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su ahora marido.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¿No puedo sentirme cómoda?

Reprimiendo una risita, Benny se sintió mejor.

Recién casado, con un ligero olor a frituras de su parte y perfume con olor a banana y malvaviscos por Luan, decidió que es imposible que ambos estén más cómodos.

~o~

**Feliz aniversario de capítulo, ¡yey! *lo dice sin animos***

**Ok, me retrasé de nuevo. Ya termina, pero esto es un preludio a lo que, de mi parte, se viene.**

**Respondiendo…**

**_Regamers10_, bien dicen que nobleza obliga. A veces, sí siento asco de mí mismo por lo que escribo, pero no puedo hacer nada cuando termina y lo publico. Mis disculpas si causé eso.**

**Ahora**

**Sigan sintonizados**

**_Sam the Stormbringe_r**


	7. Telón grasoso y delicioso

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro._ The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom International Media y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

_**Las caras del arte histriónico**_

_**Telón grasoso y delicioso**_

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**7 de mayo de 2033**

**5:34 pm**

**Parrilla _Chipotle_**

Hace tiempo que Leona no se siente bien de tener que pasar un fin de semana entre su casa, el restaurante tex-mex favorito de su padre y una de sus tías menores, la que más trabajo le ha presentado siquiera el llevarse bien con ella. Aquella niña de vestido tipo jumper celeste y una blusa de manga larga amarilla nunca ha visto con buenos ojos el tener una familia numerosa de un estado de los Grandes Lagos que apenas y sabe de su existencia. Lo mismo un tío que se casó con una novia de la juventud de su madre que un par de gemelas dispares o una tía que se esfuerza en romper el record de su abuela y apenas le presten un poquito de atención es, a su edad, demasiado frustrante, y más a sabiendas de que es, y será, hija única. Más porque recién ayer fue su cumpleaños, y tiene una especial antipatía por el Cinco de Mayo, aquella fiesta en la que la comida es todo un suplicio para ella.

El hecho de que Leona tenga que estar sentada junto a su tía Lana se le hace tan de mal gusto como tener que pasar tres días consecutivos con comida tex-mex. De hecho, ya está harta de tener que soportar esos días comiendo fajitas, tacos al estilo texano, chalupas crujientes y -lo que más odia- chile con carne mientras escucha viejas canciones de una tal Selena. No es que le agrade mucho, pero en cuanto quiso preguntar sobre su nuevo empleo prefería callar. Para llenar el vacío, la niña empezó con una historia de la escuela que reservó desde el miércoles.

-… y le dije a Víctor Rodríguez que no pueden verme con él -continuó narrando Leona, en lo que su madre fue por un pedido de chile con queso-. Nada personal, pero le dije que si quiere hacer ese diorama conmigo tendría que soportar a mamá.

-¿Al menos le dijiste la verdad? -preguntó Benny, esperando mientras picotea sus nachos.

-¿No decías que a ti y a mamá les fue peor? -devolvió Leona, molesta por que él vio inseguridad donde ella tuvo razones de peso.

-Bueno, ah… -rió nervioso el castaño-…, no es lo que tenía en mente.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo -bufó Lana- con esa misma historia.

-Y tú no tienes nada por contar, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué puedo decir? -preguntó retórica Lana antes de morder una chalupa- No soy la Señorita Famosa que abandonó la universidad por una tonta serie que casi nadie ve.

-¿Tía Lola trabaja en la televisión? -preguntó ilusionada Leona.

-Si, pero ella no le habla a casi nadie -respondió Lana-, así que deja de hacerte ilusiones. Además, su serie la transmiten cuando se supone que ya deberías dormir.

Suspirando, Leona dedicó su atención a su madre, apenas llegando con una charola con una fuente de chile con carne y chile con queso y chalupas.

-¿De nuevo eso? -protestó.

-No te quejes, que sorprendentemente al chile no le faltó nada, ¿entiendes? -dijo Luan, soltando una carcajada por el doble chiste.

-Es bueno que, para variar, no tengamos que cocinar en tu cumpleaños.

-¡Pero son sobrantes del Cinco de Mayo!

-¿Tiene algo de malo? -preguntó Benny, engullendo un totopo bañado en queso.

-Antes de que te quejes, tus tías, tu mamá y yo pasamos por lo mismo, y fue tu tío Lincoln el que tuvo la idea de sabotear la cena -dijo Lana al remojar una chalupa en el chile con queso.

-¿Por qué el tío Linc haría eso si la comida del abuelo es deliciosa? -inquirió la niña.

-Porque repetían las mismas cosas todos los días cada semana -respondió Luan. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es discutir algo con tus abuelos si estuvieras en mi lugar?

-No, pero estoy cansada de la comida mexicana.

-No es mexicana -corrigió Benny-, es tex-mex.

-¡Cómo sea!

Volcando la charola, Leona no midió las consecuencias. Por poco Lana salvó el queso, pero las chalupas y el chile con carne fueron a dar sobre sus padres.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! -gritó Lana, rematando la escena.

-¡Nadie me entiende! -respondió Leona, saliendo hecha una tromba.

-Deja que salga -ordenó Luan, evitando la salida de su hermana-. Ya se le pasará.

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando Lincoln se quemó con la parrilla de Leni el año pasado.

-¿No se le pasó?

-De hecho sigue sin dirigirle la palabra a Lucy -apuntó Benny-. Pero mira el lado bueno, ahora tiene cuadritos qué presumir.

-¿Es en serio, amor? -retó Luan- Deberías mejorar tu línea de golpeo.

-Luan, esto es serio.

-Bien -accedió ella-, hablaré con Leona, pero no prometo nada.

Viendo a Lana salir del local tras los pasos de Leona, la pareja no dudó en acercarse el uno al otro. Bañados en queso, frijoles, carne frita picada y jalapeños, no les quedó claro si reír por la acción en sí o gritar por la frustración de tener una hija tan quisquillosa.

-No debí llevarla con esa terapeuta -gimió resignado Benny.

-¿Te culpas de eso sabiendo que Leona es sólo una niña? -cuestionó Luan, todavía luchando por quitarse el queso de la nariz-. No quiero sonar grosera, pero tú eres el de los nervios aquí.

-¿Y tú la de las malas ideas?

-No puedo decirte que ya lo entenderás, pero si vas a decir que necesita un hermano será imposible.

-Cariño, la vasectomía es reversible, así que no debe ser mayor problema.

-¿Y qué me dices de la ligadura de trompas? -cuestionó Luan- ¿Olvidaste que me la hicieron cuando nació Leona?

-¡Ay, rayos! -maldijo Benny- ¡¿Cómo no pensé en eso?!

-Y en todo caso, si la revierto, dudo que sea fértil de nuevo.

-¿Y de quién fue la idea?

-Fue recomendación del ginecólogo. ¿Puedes ayudarme con el queso de la cara? -pidió la acanelada.

-Tengo una mejor idea.

~o~

-No es el fin del mundo -trata de convencer Lana, viendo a su sobrina cómo intenta colgar de los tubos de la marquesina-. Está bien que no quieras comer algo, pero no significa que lo tires a cada rato si no te gusta.

-¿Y qué sabes de eso? -retó Leona, cayendo de bruces sobre la gravilla.

-¿Te conté de la vez que me dio una gripa estomacal?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es algo que te ganas por no cuidar lo que comes -respondió Lana-. A tu edad, yo comía de la basura, pero una vez encontré una chuleta pasada que no estaba tan mal.

-¡Qué asco!

-Dos días después -continúa narrando Lana- me internaron en el hospital y sólo papá se quedó conmigo. Dijeron que era el peor caso de gripa estomacal que habían visto.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver?

-Que alguna cosa se puede contaminar. ¿Te imaginas si algún vagabundo pasa por lo mismo que yo?

La niña niega, empezando a asustarse.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas.

-¿Me llevas dentro? -pidió Leona.

-Sólo espero a que hayan terminado de limpiarse.

Con una expresión de asco, Leona siguió a Lana. Con ese pequeño relato, no le queda de otra sino aceptar que sus tíos, en ocasiones su madre, son todo un caso.

Entrando, se encontraron con un cuadro al que Leona nunca termina de acostumbrarse, pues sus padres, compartiendo una chalupa que había caído sobre la mesa, se están besando. Para ella, el cuadro siempre es desagradable.

-¿Podemos acampar en el patio? -pidió Leona, asqueada.

-Como sea -respondió Lana-. Nunca terminaré de acostumbrarme a eso.

~Ø~

**Listo. La cosa ha terminado.**

**¿Saben? Les tengo noticias. El lunes, un muerto regresa de la tumba por su aniversario, y es probable que termine Viaje para dos en el transcurso de la semana, así como su… ok, no les daré más detalles.**

**Como sea, a pesar de lo poco que disfruté con este serial, recuerden algo dicho por Vivienne Medrano. El mundo es un escenario, y el escenario es un mundo de entretenimiento.**

**Sinmás por ahora me despido, señores, y ojalá que no les toque una comida tex-mex... se los venden como mexicano, sabiendo que es una herejía.**

**Ahora…**

**sigan sintonizados**

**_Sam the Stormbringe_r**


End file.
